In agriculture, crop yield is a significant factor in profitability. Because of the importance of crop yield, numerous metrics are utilized in attempts to reap the greatest amount of quality crop from any given field. A number of the metrics can include age of plant, soil type, water location, water access, fertilizer/pesticide requirements, etc.
In a farming environment, enhancing crop yield is a significant an ongoing field of endeavor. However, it is also important that the gain in crop yield not be offset or overshadowed by the costs associated with achieving the crop yield gain.